I am already there Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is one of my favorite Lonestar songs, I'm already there. I hope you like this story. It plays out in my neck of the woods, Pensacola, FL. Jason is serving in Afghanistan. He is married to Elizabeth and they have two children. I do not own any characters from General Hospital. They are owned by GH and ABC. I also do not own the song, "I'm already there" by Lonestar.


This song has been a favorite of mine for a long time. Today's one-shot is by Lonestar. It is, "I am already there". Jason is in the army and Elizabeth is home with their son and daughter. He gets to talk to his family once a week and he loves being able to talk to them this way. I don't own the characters on General Hospital. They are owned by GH and ABC. I also do not own the "I am already there". This is a Lonestar song. I hope you enjoy.

Jason and Elizabeth have been happily married for the past ten years. They fell in love while she was in high school and he had come home from college. He was the older brother of her best friend.

Elizabeth was living with their two children, Jake and Lila. They were living in Pensacola, Florida. Elizabeth was working at one of the galleries in the downtown area. She painted when she had the chance but her main focus was on her two adorable children. They were in private school because they were always moving and most children that were military went to private schools or if they had one on base, they would go there. Elizabeth liked that there was less students per teacher than it was in a public school. Money was not really a problem but she didn't want to take advantage of Jason's family unless an emergency happened. Fortunely for her, there were no emergencies. The closest one was when her car died and Jason was out of the country. She had the help of her neighbor to pick the right vehicle.

Jake was eight and Lila was six when their father was sent to Afghanistan. He was there for six months and then he could come home. He had five more years and he could get out or retire in ten years.

"Jake, can help me with dinner. I just need you and Lila to set the plates. Your Auntie Emily is flying down here with your Uncle Nik and their son, Spencer. They will be staying with us for a couple of weeks till they find a place to live." Jake looked at her mother because he knew that his aunt and uncle were wealthy beyond reason and why would they want to live in Pensacola when they could live anywhere.

"There was a need for Nik to leave Port Charles and they have always loved visiting here so they choose to move here. I think it is Emily's way of keeping an eye on us too. The house they purchased in being renovated so I thought that they could stay with us for a little bit."

They drove to the airport and met them at the gate. Nik had purchased a couple of vehicles for both Emily and himself. He was going to be able to pick them up in a few days so they had rented an SUV. Elizabeth was there to show them around some and also give them directions to where she lived.

When Emily saw Elizabeth and the kids, her face shown with a happiness that made her look like an angel. "Em, I missed you so much. Jason is going to Skype tonight so you will be able to talk to him too. I told him that you, Nik and Spencer were staying with us for a few days. He is very happy that you are here and wishes that he was there too."

Everyone made it downstairs to the baggage and then over to get their vehicle. I want everyone to how happy the kids and I are that you will be staying with us for a little bit till your home is ready.

Elizabeth gave Nik the address so he could put it into the GPS. Then Elizabeth and her children went up a couple of floors to where their vehicle was in the garage. The made it home a few minutes after Nik and Emily did.

Spencer got out and felt the sun on his face. It was still cold and snowing back in Port Charles. Jake took Spencer inside and showed him where he was sleeping. Spencer and Jake were sharing a room and Lila was staying with her mom while her aunt and uncle took over her room.

The pool was ready for them to go swim in when everyone changed into their swimsuits. Nik made sure that there was a pool too at their place. The boys were having a lot of fun while Nik and Elizabeth talked. Emily was hanging out with her goddaughter and niece, Lila.

When Elizabeth looked at her, she knew that she was pregnant without saying a word. It was the way that she carried herself and the glow that was all over her. One of the reasons why they left Port Charles was to keep away from certain people who lived in Port Charles that did not like Emily's family or the Cassadine family. She was an easy target for the town. They wanted a fresh start and they loved Florida.

"Okay, I am glad that you are away from all that tension in Port Charles. Em told me some things that were being said about her and Nik. She also told me about what they were saying in regards to Jason and myself. They didn't like me taking him away from Sonny. They also didn't like that he was going into the military on top of that. It was something that Jason wanted to do for his family and country. Being an enforcer for the mob just wasn't his cup of tea anymore."

"Okay, I can order us some pizza for supper and then Jason should be calling in about an hour. I remember what everyone likes but has the little momma got any cravings right now. I can get you a pizza that will just yours. Pregnant women can sure have some strange ones."

Emily laughed but shook her head no. She then got her and Lila out of the pool. Elizabeth brought Lila in and got her into the tub. Once she got her in the tub, Jake ran up the stairs and said that the pizza was there. Elizabeth gave Jake some money and told him the rest was a tip.

Jake ran down the hallway and gave the pizza guy the money. He was happy because Elizabeth gave him a $20.00 tip. Jake and Spencer brought the pizza to the table and everyone started to dig in.

Miss Lila was not into pizza with a lot of toppings. She like just cheese on hers so Elizabeth always got her a small one of her own. They threw away the paper plates and set out the laptop in time for Jason's call. The web cam was on and everything was ready.

Jason came on the screen and everyone said, "hello" to Jason. Lila went up first to talk to her dad. She looked so sad that he almost cried himself. "Okay, little one. What do you want to know? I can tell by the look on your face that you want to know when I will be home, but I am already there. Take a look around. I am the sunshine in your hair and I am the shadow on the ground. I am the whisper in the wind".

"You are my imaginary friend and you know that you will be in my prayers tonight. Daddy, you remembered my favorite song. Mommy, Jake and listen to Lonestar all the time. She even said that we could go see them in concert next month at the "Wharf". It is a cool place in Orange Beach, Alabama. We went to the beach their last summer before you had to go. I love you, daddy."

"I love you to princess. Hiya Jake. I see that Spencer made it down there. I am glad that you have your cousin with you now. It must make things a little more interesting with all the girls around all the time. Just behave for your mom, okay. I love you squirt."

Jake just looked at his father for the "squirt" comment. Emily got on next and told her big brother to come home safely. She went to get Lila so Elizabeth could talk to Jason for a few minutes alone from everyone.

"Hi honey. I miss you so much but I know that you will be in my dreams tonight. You have that bond with me that no one has ever had. I just want you to know how important you are to the kids and myself. I know just one more month, right. I have to keep telling myself that. I love you so much. Come home to me safely, okay."

"I will but you plan on seeing our favorite group without me. I am very hurt about that. Okay, I will be home July 12th. I should be in sometime in the afternoon. When I am more sure about the travel plans, I will give you the flight details. So, Lonestar will be in Orange Beach on the 8th of July. Man, I wish I could see them. I guess it will have to be next year."

Elizabeth looked at her husband and thought he was planning something out. She could see the wheels turning and wondered what was going on behind those incredibly blue eyes. She kissed him or should I say the screen goodbye.

Jason knew that his family always loved watching the military shows where the spouse surprises the wife or husband at a ball game or concert. The father or mother would go to one of the children's classes to surprise them but the kids were almost out of school and would be when he got home.

He talked to his superiors who told them about a show that he could go on and surprise his family. His captain was all for it and loved the idea that it would be a Lonestar concert since he knew the family really loved that group, including Jason. The promoter was able to talk to the people at the "Wharf" and they loved the idea of him surprising his family.

The promoters at the "Wharf" had gotten in touch with Elizabeth with information from Jason. The promoter said that they wanted a family who is very patriotic and has someone in the military. They were getting front row seats and also seats for his sister and her family.

There was a limo that picked the family up and brought them to Orange Beach. They were being put up in a nearby hotel for the night and they were going to have dinner before the concert. Everyone was very excited but the hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck was making her think that Jason was going to be there to surprise her and that he started the whole ball rolling. Emily thought that she was right and prayed that Jason would be there.

They all were seated at the concert and halfway thru the show, the lead singer came out to the audience and asked Elizabeth and the kids to come on stage. "This is a very special song that I am planning to sing next. I heard that you and your children love hearing it and play it all the time. I also know that your husband is in Afghanistan and wanted to be here tonight but can't because he won't be in the states till next week. The promoters here at the "Wharf and of course my band and me could not let that happen. Let me introduce Staff Sergeant Jason Morgan Quartermaine." Jason came out on stage looking very good in his dress uniform. The band started singing the song, "I am already there" and Jason and his family sang right along with them. Everyone was so happy for them and everyone started clapping for the family.

Once the show was over, they got to meet the band members and get their autographs and pictures with them. The part where they came up on stage and Jason came out was videotaped and they got to keep that as well as the family singing with Lonestar. The night was one that Jason and Elizabeth would remember forever and so would everyone at that concert that night.


End file.
